A heart stripped bare
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15 year old orphan. He works as a male stripper & is very involved with his boss, but not by choice. Can he escape from that life and be with his true love? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The music blares from the speakers, pounding in my ears. The lights flash in different colors, the effect supposed to be dazzling and erotic. It just gave me a headache. People were packed into the room, bodies grinding against each other as the danced. Everywhere I looked, there were couples kissing and groping in plain view. I found the display sickening.

"Ichigo? You're on in 5 minutes."

Turning, I acknowledge the stage manager calling to me. I head to the dressing room backstage to change clothes. I take off my normal faded jeans and black T-shirt, and put on a white tank top, tight leather pants, a black belt, and a red tie. Then I go to wait for my cue.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 15-years-old with orange hair, and I'm a male stripper. I work in a seedy little joint called Hueco Mundo, a cesspool of prostitutes, drunks, and addicts. As far as I was concerned, it was hell on earth.

"Ok Ichigo. You're on."

Sighing, I leap onto the stage, grabbing the pole set in the middle and spinning around it. I gyrate my hips around, thrusting them out while arching my back on the pole.  
The crowd starts catcalling and throwing money on the stage. I take off my tie and throw it, watching 2 women start fighting over it. I roll my eyes as I turn and thrust against the pole, slowly sliding to the floor.

While stretched out on the floor, I take off the tank top and toss it backstage. I slowly stood up, letting everyone get a good view of my chest and stomach, before spinning around the pole again. I take off the belt and unzip my pants, letting them ride low on my hips. Even the men are drooling at this point.

I can't help sighing as I strip. I truly hated this job, but I couldn't get out of it. When I was 8, I lost my family in a fire. I probably would have starved on the streets if I hadn't been taken in by my current boss, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Kuchiki was an arrogant jerk who couldn't crack a smile if his life depended on it. But he had given me a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear, and warm food to eat. I may have hated being a stripper, but I didn't feel right about looking for another job. It seemed ungrateful to me.

I finally finished my dance, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs that left nothing to the imagination. I pick up the tips the crowd had thrown, and walk offstage, scooping up the discarded pants and tank top. I head straight to the dressing room and changed into my normal clothes, including a more comfortable pair of boxers. As I got dressed, Byakuya entered the room.

"You did a great job tonight Ichigo," he said. "The crowd really loved it. A few of them nearly passed out from watching you."

"Thanks Byakuya. I did my best," I replied, turning to look at him.

The 32-year-old man had hardly changed in the 7 years I had known him. His narrow face was framed perfectly by his black hair, which contrasted the white tubes he wore in it. His dark eyes looked at me calmly, his face showing mo emotion whatsoever. I don't think he knew how to show emotion. I wasn't even sure if he had any, other than lust, contempt, and the occasional flicker of anger.

Byakuya came forward and took my into his arms, holding me close. I stiffened as I felt his breath on my ear. He began to stroke my hair with 1 hand, the other pressing against my lower back. He licks my neck and I suppress a shudder.

"I know you hate this job Ichigo," he whispers seductively. "I just want you to know that I'm grateful that you stay anyway. You mean the world to me. It's late, let's go home."

I smile and nod, glad to be leaving. Placing an arm around my shoulders, Byakuya leads me outside to his car. We soon arrive at his house, though mansion might have been a better word. The place was huge, with 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a study and library, a game room, and an indoor heated pool. Not to mention the kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry room, and the servant's quarters.

As soon as we get inside, I head up to my room and flop facedown on my bed. I was exhausted from today, and I don't stir when Byakuya enters behind me. Though I do let out a growl when he climbs onto the bed and lays down on top of me. He slips his hands under my stomach, fiddling with my belt.

"Not tonight Byakuya," I groan. "I'm too tired, and definitely not in the mood."

"Oh come now Ichigo," he said reprovingly. "you know that it makes you feel good. It always has before."

He finally undoes my belt and pulls my pants down. He then turns my onto my back and tugs off my shirt as well. Running his hands up and down my stomach, Byakuya reaches into my boxers and begins stroking my manhood.

"Besides, you know I always get what I want," he breathes into my ear. "You can't say no to me."

He kisses me then, slipping his tongue into my mouth, exploring deeply. He removes his hand from my cock, pressing and grinding his hips into mine instead. I moan heavily, letting him do as he pleased. I knew he was right, I couldn't say no to him. The man had me wrapped around his finger. I had been that way since I had moved in with him.

7 Years Ago

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm sorry for your loss. You'll be staying here from now on. The servants will show you to your room."

The 8-year-old Ichigo looked up sulkily. His normally bright orange hair was dull and unwashed, and his eyes were red from crying. Anyone could see that the boy was miserable. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Byakuya paused, then reached out and gently patted the boy on the head.

"It'll be alright," he said. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry."

Later that night, Ichigo was still awake. He was crying softly to himself. Tears ran down his cheeks in rivers as he sobbed.

"Mommy, Dad," he choked out. "Why did you leave me behind? Why? I miss you so much. You and Karin and Yuzu. Why did you leave?"

The door to the room opened silently and Byakuya entered unnoticed. He was shirtless and his pants were low. He watched the boy cry for a few moments, then closed to door and walked to the bed, Ichigo's head jerking up with a gasp.

"I heard you crying," Byakuya said as he sat on the edge of the mattress. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Ichigo said angrily. "Go away!"

Byakuya didn't reply. Instead he pulled the boy into his lap and began to stroke his hair. He gently embraced the boy, rubbing his back until Ichigo's sniffles lessened.

"If you want," he whispered. "I can help you forget the pain. At least for a little while."

"Forget? Forget how?"

"Here, take this. I promise it will help."

Byakuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue pill. He showed it to the boy, who clearly did not understand.

"If you swallow it, I guarantee all the pain will disappear."

Ichigo hesitated, then took the pill and swallowed it. Soon, his head began to swim and his eyelids drooped. He began to feel very relaxed. Ichigo barely noticed when Byakuya's hands began roaming his small body. Just before he passed out, he thought he felt the man's lips on his own.

When Ichigo awoke, it was the next morning. He sat up to find himself naked, lying on the bed in Byakuya's room. His stomach was nauseous, his head was throbbing, and there was a burning pain between his legs.

Present Day.

Byakuya was still grinding his hips into mine. I could feel his erection rubbing against my thigh through his pants. He smashed his lips onto my mouth, forcing his tongue past my lips.

"Oh Ichigo," he moaned. "I want you so much. Let me inside you."

"Like I have a choice?" I mutter

I reach down and pull off my boxer, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. I then undo the clasp on Byakuya's belt and unzip his pants, pushing them down so they pool around his knees. He kicks them off, but not before he pulls out a bottle of lube from his pocket.

He turns my over so I'm lying on my stomach, then opens the bottle and coats his fingers.

He leans over me, kissing my neck while 3 oiled fingers trail slowly down my back. All too soon, I feel 1 of those fingers press inside me. Byakuya presses it deep, then moves it around to prepare me. He pulls it out, then pushes in 2 fingers, scissoring me. He thrusts them in and out a few times, hitting my prostate each time.

I moan and press myself back against his hand. I could feel myself getting hard, my body begging for more. I may not have liked being Byakuya's toy, but god knows that man knew how to turn me on.

He adds a third fingers, wiggling them around inside me. He pulls them out after a while and I whimper at how empty I feel. But I don't feel that way for long. Placing both hands on my shoulders, Byakuya pushes his erection inside me with 1 quick thrust. He pulls out slightly, then thrusts again at a different angle.

"Harder Byakuya, harder," I moan. "I need more, please."

"Of course, my dear Ichigo," he said smugly. "I'll give you whatever you want."

He begins to thrust faster, pushing deep into my body. He soon finds my prostate and jabs into it again and again. Reaching around, he takes my erection and starts pumping it. By this time, I'm nothing more than a moaning mess. I arch off the bed with each thrust, pressing Byakuya farther into me.

Suddenly, it's all too much and I see a white flash behind my closed eyes. I came hard, spilling over Byakuya's hand before going limp. He keeps pounding, harder and harder. He lets out a shout as he finally cums and collapses on top of me. We lay there for a few minutes, gasping for air while we enjoy the sex-induced high.

Byakuya pulls out after awhile, cleaning us up with a rag sitting on my dresser. He gets dressed as though nothing has happened. He then leaves, not glancing back once. It's always the same. He constantly hits on me, then after I give in and we have sex, he ignores me for the rest of the day. He never truly cared about me, all he wants is something to fuck when he's in the mood.

I get up and put on some pajamas, ignoring the way my muscles cry out in discomfort. I lay back on the bed and reach under my pillow, pulling out 2 photos. I hold them up and gaze at them for a few minutes, smiling. 1 photo is a picture of me and my family before they were killed. I'm sitting on my dad's shoulders, wearing a too big baseball cap and grinning like mad. His holding 1 of my sisters, showing her off to the camera. My mom's holding my other sister, helping her wave hello.

I feel a tear run down my cheek as I look at the photo. I missed my family so much. I then glance at the other photo. This one's not of my family. It's a picture of someone I loved with all my heart, but I was too shy to confess it. The person in the pictures smiles shyly at me, black hair nearly hiding his dark eyes.

"Good night everybody," I whisper. "I love you all."

I put the photos back under my pillow, and snuggle into my blankets and slowly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up that morning, I got into the shower and quickly washed. My lower body was sore, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. I dried off, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. 1 of the maids told me that Byakuya had left already. I wasn't surprised. As far as he was concerned, if he wasn't horny, I didn't exist.

After eating I left for school, making it just in time. I entered my first class, feeling a little nervous. I've had a serious crush on a classmate for a long time, and he sat right next to me during first period. I never told him how I felt about him, because I was afraid he would reject me. He's been 1 of my best friends since 6th grade, and I couldn't face losing him.

"Yo Ichigo! How are ya? Did you miss me? Cause I sure missed you," a menacing voice suddenly says.

I look up to see Grimmjow, the blue-haired school bully, looming over my desk. He hates my guts and is always looking for an excuse to start a fight. He's hated me ever since I beat him up 2 years ago.

"Well hey there, Grimmy," I said calmly. "I see you're off suspension. How many times do you think you have left before your ass is expelled altogether?"

"Oh, that's very funny carrot-top," he growls. "Bet I have at least 1 more time. Care to help me find out?" He pops his knuckles to try to intimidate me.

"Knock it off guys. Class is about to start," a gentle but firm voice interjected.  
I froze in place, my heartbeat doubling. I knew that voice. I've heard it in my dreams millions of times. It was the voice of my crush, Hanatarou Yamada. I swallow nervously, hoping that no one noticed.

"Back off Yamada! This don't concern you!" Grimmjow tells him.

"Enough Grimm," Hanatarou said sternly. "You just got back in school. Do you really want to risk getting in trouble again?"

Grimmjow glares at him, before turning around and storming away. Hana sighs in relief and slides into his seat, giving me a soft smile. I swallow again, feeling a light blush on my cheeks. I couldn't help it. There was something about him that made my knees feel weak. Hanatarou was so quiet and gentle, not a mean bone in his body. But he was determined and much braver than he seemed.

"Well that was close, huh Ichigo?" he says, chuckling. "He really doesn't like you at all, does he?"

"Grimmjow? No, he doesn't," I said, giving myself a mental shake. "He's a nutcase. I don't know why they keep letting him back in school. I mean, he's been suspended 15 times."

"16 times actually. And I think his dad's super rich."

"That would explain it. Bet his dad's psycho too. You know what they say, the nut doesn't fall far from the tree."

Hanatarou laughs at this, and my blush returns even stronger. Luckily for me class starts, and he doesn't realize my face is red. I try to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. But I'm not doing a very good job of it. I keep getting distracted by the dark-haired boy sitting beside me.

I give up on listening to the teacher and watch Hana out of the corner of my eye. I bite my lip as he brushes his bangs out of his dark, expressive eyes. He's intent on taking notes, and doesn't see me staring. He nibbles his bottom lip as he concentrates, and I couldn't help squirming a bit.

As I watch him write, my mind starts to daydream. I see him lying on my bed, naked and panting. I climb over him and kiss him deeply, my tongue exploring that hot wet cavern. He groans and wraps his legs around my waist, pulling himself close. So close, so close that I'm inside him and he's inside me.

A crush. Who was I kidding? I love Hanatarou Yamada more than anything in the world. I just wish I had the guts to tell him.

I'm brought out of my daydream as the bell rings. Second period is free for Hana and me. We held to the library like we always do, so we can talk. As we walked, I made a decision. Today I would finally tell him that I loved him. I just hope he loved me back.

"So Ichigo," Hana said, startling me out of my thoughts. "Do you have any plans for tonight? There's a movie I've been wanting to see, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"A movie? Yeah sure, I'll come."

"Great! The movie starts at 6, so meet me at the theater at 5:30. That way we have time to get food and drinks before it starts."

"No problem. Well, I'll see you later Hana," I said as the bell rings to end free period.

Hanatorou grins and waves slightly as we part to go to our respective classes. I spent the rest of the day as a mass of nerves. I was trying to figure out how to confess my feeling to Hana without scaring him off or making a fool of myself. I ran through several tries through my mind, but each 1 sounded lame, too embarrassing, or too aggressive. The last thing I wanted was to lose the friend Hanatarou and I shared.

As soon as school let out, I raced home to get ready. But I had no idea what to wear. The closest thing to a date that I have ever done was Byakuya taking me to a hotel. I had worn my school uniform then, which was ripped off me moments after we got there.

Oh god, Byakuya. How was I gonna explain this to him? There was no way he was just going to sit back and let me be with Hana. Byakuya was a possessive man, and I had been his sex slave for the last 7 years. He'd never hand over his favorite toy without a fight.

I groaned to myself and reached for my cell phone. I needed some good advice, and I knew just the person to get it from. Renji Abarai, 1 of my co-workers at the strip club. He had been like an older brother to me since I started working there. I knew I could always count on the guy when I was in trouble.

"Hello?" a slightly grumpy voice answered.

"Renji? It's me," I said. "I need some advice."

"Ichigo? You sound worried. What's on your mind kiddo?"

"I'm going to the movies with Hanatarou tonight, and I've decided to tell him how I feel about him. But I'm not sure how to do it without making him uncomfortable. Plus I'm worried about how Byakuya's gonna react when he finds out," I said in a single breath.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then Renji laughed. I could just see the 25-year-old man, red hair pulled into a short ponytail, tattooed eyebrows scrunched together as he chuckled, and a wolfish grin on his face.

"Relax Ichigo," he told me, still laughing. "You sound like you're about to burst. Just stay calm and be honest with the little guy. I'm sure he'll understand, and I doubt that he'll stop being your friend because of this. I'm just glad that you're finally going to tell him. That longing look in your eyes when you talk about him makes you look like a puppy."

"I do not look like a puppy!" I yell. "And what am I supposed to do about Byakuya? You and I both know that he's not gonna be happy."

"Forget about Kuchiki," Renji said sternly. "He doesn't own you. You have to live your own life kid."

"It's not that easy," I complain. "He's been controlling me for a long time. I don't think I can say no to him. And he did take me in after my parents died."

"A fact he uses to keep you under his thumb. He manipulates your gratitude so you won't leave. But you can't let him control you forever."

"I guess you're right," I say, sighing. "Thanks Renji. I call you later to tell you how it went with Hana."

"You do that. Good luck Ichigo."

I hung up the phone, and got dressed. I knew that Renji was right, I couldn't let Byakuya control me forever. I was gonna stand up to him no matter what. I left the house with a confident grin on my face. I was no longer going to be a rich man's plaything, and I was gonna tell my love how I felt. Nothing could bring me down.


	3. Chapter 3

I soon reached the theater and grinned as I saw Hana waiting for me. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that clung to his small frame. Hanatarou wasn't atheltic by a long shot, but he was in great shape. We had gym together, and I would discreetly watch him as he changed in and out of his gym clothes. The sight of his bare chest glistening with sweat drove me wild.

"Ichigo! Great timing," Hanatarou said, catching sight of me. "I've already got your ticket. Let's get in line for snacks now before all the good seats are taken."

"Great, let's go," I said brightly, ignoring the way my heart was racing. "What movie are we seeing anyway?"

"That new 1, 'The Left Hand.' Shuihei saw it and said it was really good."

"The Left Hand? Are you sure you want to see it?" I asked him, surprised by his choice.

"Yeah, why? Shuihei told me it was great," Hana said, puzzled. "He said it had a lot of action. You haven't seen it already, have you?"

"No, I haven't seen it," I assured him. "It just didn't seem like your type of movie, that's all."

I wasn't about to tell him that 'The Left Hand' was a monster/slasher flick. Hanatarou hated horror movies, which meant he would most likely be spending the whole time cowering in my lap. And I was looking forward to it. Shuihei, a senior at our school, love to pull pranks on Hana. I knew he had deliberately mislead Hana about the movie, just to get a laugh.

After getting popcorn and drinks, we got into our seats just as the previews started. I made sure to pick out seats in the center of the third row. I really wanted Hanatarou in my lap, and a good view of the screen could only help.

The movie started, and almost immediately the bloodbath began. Hana jumped anytime something even remotely scary happened. It was a good thing that I was holding the popcorn, otherwise half of it would be on the floor. I glanced over at him, then put my arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"A piece of advice," I murmured. "Next time Shuihei tells you a movie is great and you should see it, check it out online first."

Soon Hanatarou's shaking like a leaf and has an iron grip on my arm. I grin and pull him into my lap. I held him close and stroke his hair as he buries his face in my shirt. Both of our hearts are pounding; his from fear, and mine from excitement.

I'm not even paying attention to the movie anymore. I was too busy thanking each and every 1 of my lucky stars. I just couldn't believe my good fortune. The love of my life was sitting in my lap and pressing himself against my chest. Good thing he was shaking too much to realized I had an erection going.

One of the actors got ripped in half, and Hana let out a squeal of terror. I couldn't help chuckling as he cringed. He heard me laugh and glared sullenly at me.

"It's not funny Ichigo," he muttered.

"I'm not laughing because it's funny," I told him. "I'm laughing because it's cute. You're adorable like this."

As soon as I realized what I said, I turned a bright red and clamped a hand over my mouth. Hanatarou looked at me strangely, but was distracted by the screams of a boy getting his intestines devoured. He hid his eyes in my shirt again and stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended, we left the theater, Hana holding onto my arm like a vice.we sat on a bench just outside, enjoying the fresh air. After a while, Hana had calmed enough to let go of me. I was disappointed, but hid it as best I could. I stood up to leave, but Hanatarou grabbed my sleeve. I looked at him, but he was looking at the ground. He was blushing heavily, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Ichigo? What did you mean earlier?" he asked. "When you said I was cute."

Damn. This was not how I planned this at all. I wanted it to be very romantic when I told Hana how felt. This was just plain embarrassing. What did I do now? I looked at him, and decided to just go for broke.

"I meant that you were cute Hana," I said softly. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but…" I trailed off.

"What is it Ichigo?" Hanatarou asked, standing up, but still not looking at me.

I took a deep breath, and braced myself. It was now or nothing.

"I like you Hana. A lot. And I don't me as friends either. I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. In fact, I- I think I love you."

"L-love? You love me?" Hana said. "But… but why?"

"Because you're wonderful. You're so sweet and gentle," I said gently. "I love everything about you."

Hana looked up shyly at me. And he was smiling!! He stepped forward and embraced me slightly. If I thought my heart was racing earlier, it was nothing compared to now.

"I've got a bit of a confession to make myself," he said. "I've always had a crush on you too. But I've never had the nerve to tell you."

My heart felt like it was about to burst. My head was spinning. He liked me back. Hanatarou actually liked me back!! I flung my arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips, not caring that we were out in public and people were staring.

"Ichigo! Not here! People can see us!" Hana yelped, breaking off the kiss.

"Sorry Hana. I got carried away," I said sheepishly. "I never once thought that you would like me too. Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private and continue?"

Hanatarou blushed, but nodded smiling. I took his hand and we headed to his house. We were both looking forward to some privacy. But what I didn't notice was that a certain dark-haired man had been listening to us the whole time. And he was far from happy.

We reach Hanatarou's house and head up to his room. As soon as he closes the door, I practically jump him and kiss him soundly, pressing him against the wall. He gasped, and I slip my tongue past his lips. I probe deep, tasting every inch I could reach. His tongue hesitantly touches mine, then gains confidence as we stroke them along each other.

"I-Ichigo!" Hana gasps out as I break the kiss to attack his neck. "What are you doing?"

"What I've been wanting to do for far too long," I moan.

I continued sucking, kissing, and licking along Hana's neck and jaw. The taste of his skin was addicting, like salt and butterscotch. I couldn't get enough of it. I slip 1 of my hands under his shirt and stroke his chest. He moaned loudly when my fingers find a nipple and tweak it.

Hanatarou puts an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. He puts his other hand on my cheek and guides my mouth back to his. Our kiss is hot and passionate, and our bodies are pressed closely together. I reach for his belt and start undoing the buckle. But Hana stiffens and jerks away.

"No don't! Don't!" he cried.

I let go and back away, confused and a little bit hurt. He seemed so into it just a moment ago. What had changed? He sees my expression and winces.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," he said sadly. "But I'm not ready to go that far yet. I'm too scared."

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm not upset," I told him, smiling gently. "I understand completely. I can wait for that as long as I have to. You're more than worth waiting for."

Hanatarou blushes and grins happily, then steps forward and kisses me again. I kissed him back eagerly, wrapping my arms around him. I meant it when I said I could wait, that he was worth it. He was. I could live without sex. It wouldn't be much fun, but I could do it. What I couldn't lie without was Hana. He was my entire world.

We separate and sit on the bed, cuddling. We chat a bit, about various things. Nothing important really. I tease him about his fear of scary movies, and he scolds me for it. Nothing we say really mattered. The soft touches and gentle caresses said much more than words ever could.

After a while I glanced at my watch. I let out a frustrated sigh when I saw it was nearly 8:00. I ran my hand through my orange hair as I stood up.

"It's getting late," I said. "I'd better get going. I'll see you later Hana."

"Ok. We have been talking for quite a bit, huh?" Hana replied as he stood up and adjusted his shirt. "Why don't we do something tomorrow? You know, go on a date."

"Sure, I'd love to. What'd you have in mind? Another scary movie perhaps?" I teased.

"Ichigo! That's not nice! I'm being serious here."

"I'm just kidding Hana. Why don't we go to the museum? There's an exhibit on ancient weapons that sounds pretty cool."

"Great idea. We'll go there tomorrow after school."

"It's a date then," I said, kissing him.

We kiss for a few minutes before reluctantly parting. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair, enjoying the feel of the short silken locks. I drop 1 last kiss on his sweet lips before turning to leave.

"Later Hana. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then."

I walk home, whistling a tune. I was amazingly happy. I had confessed my feelings to the love for my life, and he had felt the same way. He was a terrific kisser as well. I was on cloud 10 the whole way back. But the feeling disappeared when I entered the house and saw Byakuya waiting for me, frowning.

"I saw you outside the theater Ichigo," he said, anger shown plainly in his voice. "Why were you kissing that boy?"

"He's my boyfriend. Why shouldn't I kiss him?" I said. "You don't have any say in who I kiss."

"I believe I do. You belong to me Ichigo," Byakuya said, eyes flashing. "You've always belonged to me."

"I don't belong to anyone," I told him angrily. "Least of all a bastard like you."

"Oh really?"

Byakuya stepped forward and grabbed my wrists, forcing them above my head and pinning me to the wall. He pressed himself against me, not letting me move an inch. He ground his hips into mine and bit my neck. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. No matter how much I didn't want this, he knew just what to do to make my body horny.

"Have you forgotten Ichigo?" he whispered in my ear. "The promise you made to me. You said you'd be mine forever. Remember?"

4 Years Ago

"Byakuya! Hurry up! The show's about to start!"

The 11-year-old Ichigo bounced up and down impatiently. He was sitting on the bed in Byakuya's room. He was waiting for the 28-year-old man to bring the snacks so they could watch a movie on the TV in the bedroom.

"Alright alright, I'm coming," the man said, entering with a tray full of food.

"About time! It's starting," Ichigo scolded him.

He grabbed a hot dog off the tray and began eating, eyes glued to the screen. Byakuya chuckled slightly and ate his own hot dog. The movie was about a clown that ate kids, and it soon had Ichigo terrified. He climbed into Byakuya's lap and hid his eyes.

"Too scary," he whimpered.

"Would you like me to turn it off?" Byakuya asked. He reached for the remote and turned off TV when Ichigo nodded. "You're all stiff with fright. Want me to fix that?"

Ichigo glanced up nervously. He knew what that meant. But the movie had really scared him, so he nodded. Byakuya put the tray of food on the dresser and locked the door. He sat back down on the bed and kissed the boy, running his hands up and down his arms. He slowly pulled off their clothes, piece by piece. When they were both naked, Byakuya laid Ichigo on his back and hovered over him.

Ichigo smiled and reached up, pulling the man down for another kiss. Byakuya's tongue stroked along the boy's, then pulled back and put 3 fingers in his mouth. Ichigo sucked on them eagerly, wanting what was coming next. Byakuya took out his fingers and trailed them along the boy's chest and down his stomach. He reached the tight ring of muscle and slipped 1 inside. Ichigo jerked slightly in pain, then stilled.

Byakuya moved his finger in and out of the boy, searching for the spot that would make the boy melt in pleasure. He added another finger, stretching and probing. He knew he found Ichigo's prostate when the boy cried out in ecstasy. He put in a third finger, then pulled them out. He went to the dresser and took out a bottle of oil. But instead of coating himself, he set it on the bedside table and turned Ichigo over.

"What are you doing Byakuya?" Ichigo asked. This was something they hadn't done before.

"I'm trying something new. Something I think you'll enjoy," the man breathed, leaning down.

He licked Ichigo's erection, then took it in his mouth and sucked hard. Ichigo yelled in surprise, then bit his lip. Byakuya's hot wet mouth on his cock felt wonderful, his tongue caressing it all over. The sucking made his head swim, and he grew painfully hard. He was about to climax when Byakuya let go and sat back.

"Well? What did you think?" he asked, smirking. "Did you enjoy that?"

"More," Ichigo moaned. "I need more. Please, I want you inside me. I need you."

Byakuya's smirk widened, and his flipped the boy onto his stomach. He grabbed the lube, and slicked himself. He got into position and in 1 swift motion, entered Ichigo. He thrust in and out, slamming into his prostate again and again. Ichigo was moaning in bliss, pressing himself back against Byakuya's thrusts.

He soon came to his peak and past it, crying out the man's name before going limp. Byakuya kept going, thrusting relentlessly into the boy's body. He finally climaxed, emptying himself into Ichigo and collapsed. He pulled out and turned over, pulling the boy along so he was lying on Byakuya's chest. Ichigo smiled dreamily and pulled himself up slightly, kissing the man before snuggling back into position.

"I love you Byakuya," the 11-year-old murmured.

"I love you too," the man said. "You'll be mine forever, isn't that right?"

"That's right, forever," Ichigo said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day

"Do you remember Ichigo?" Byakuya hissed in my ear. "You said you'd be mine forever. You're not going to break your promise, are you?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," I practically growl. "I was 11 you ass. And I am NOT yours. I'm a person, not a toy."

Byakuya didn't reply. Instead he tightened his hold on my wrists and pressed himself against me. He started nipping along my neck, trying to make me submit.

"I beg to differ. I own you," he purred. "You'd have starved on the streets if I hadn't taken you in. I gave you everything."

"Yeah, you gave me a place to stay. Which is the only reason I stayed this long," I said angrily. "But you took everything else away from me. You took my virginity and my innocence. What kind of guy has sex with a little kid?"

"I seem to remember that you enjoyed it."

"But I never wanted it. Having sex with a minor is illegal Byakuya," I informed him.

"So what if it is?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"No. But I'm not letting you fuck me ever again."

I manage to break his hold on my wrists and ran up to my room, locking the door. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I sat on my bed. What was I gonna do now? Byakuya didn't show emotion, but I knew him well enough to tell- he was furious. One way or another, he was gonna make my life hell. I sighed again and reached for the phone.

"Renji? It's me," I say as soon as the phone was picked up. "I'm in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Renji asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. "Did something happen on your date?"

"The date went fine. But Byakuya saw Hana and me together. We just had a fight about it, and I said I would no longer have sex with him. I'm not sure if I should stay here anymore."

"Damn right you shouldn't stay. If he can fuck a kid without batting an eye, who knows what else he could do. You should've left a long time ago."

"I know. But I don't have anywhere else to go," I said. "He's had me on a leash for so long. To tell you the truth, I'm a little afraid of leaving."

"Well, if you want my opinion, it's time to throw away your collar," Renji told me. "You know you can always move in here with me if you need to."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do. So what did happen with you and Hanataro? I'm dying to hear the details."

"We went to the movies first. We saw that horror film 'The Left Hand.' Hana was so scared, he was in my lap. Literally," I said with a chuckle.

"Bet you liked that. Did you tell him how you felt? How'd he take it?"

Even though I knew Renji couldn't see me, I fought down the blush growing on my cheeks. I wasn't the type of guy who share his feelings easily. Being sexually abused for 7 years tends to do that to you.

"Yeah, I told him," I said softly. "And he feels the same way. We spent the next few hours making out in his room."

"Nice. You move fast, don't you?" Well, I'm glad it worked out," Renji said. "I'll see you later Ichigo. And don't let Kuchiki push you around."

"I won't, I promise. Thanks Renji. Later," I said, before hanging up.

Once I hung up, I went to bed feeling better than I had a few minutes ago. I fell asleep quickly, Hana filling all my dreams.

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed and left in record speed. I wanted to avoid running into Byakuya. After the fight last night, any encounter would not be pleasant. School was a blur that day, all my thoughts on my first real date with Hanatarou. I couldn't wait to go to the museum, then making out again. The last bell couldn't come soon enough.

"Hey, Ichigo. Where ya think you're going?" a nasty voice calls out as I was leaving.

"Don't have time to deal with you Grimmjow. Got a date this afternoon."

"Oh really?" the blue-haired Grimmjow said as he walked towards me. "Someone is going on a date with you? I don't think so."

I ignored him and turned away. Which was stupid. The next thing I knew, something hard hit me on the back of my head, and I blacked out.

I came to slowly, my head throbbing. I tried to get up, only to discover I was handcuffed to someone's bedpost. I was lying on my stomach and completely naked.

"About time you woke up," someone said behind me. "You've been out cold for 2 hours. I was getting tired of waiting."

The person that had spoke walked over to the bed, and I saw that it was Grimmjow. He was also naked, and was leering at me. I gulped, not liking his expression. His eyes were glittering with lust.

"What are you doing? Get these handcuffs off me!" I yell, trying to hide the fear in my voice. I knew what was on his mind, and I did not like it at all. The one thing Byakuya had never done was outright rape me.

"Take them off? Why would I do that?" Grimmjow said. "We're gonna have so much fun, and we can't do that if I take the handcuffs off."

Grimmjow climbed onto the bed behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed himself against my back, his erection rubbing against my leg. I pulled on the restraints as hard as I could, but I couldn't slip out. Grimm chuckled darkly, before biting my neck hard. I yelled, but it only seemed to excite him.

"That's right. Yell, scream, cry. I love hearing it. You're gonna be screaming a lot more before we're through."

"Grimmjow you bastard!" I yelled. "Once I'm free, you are dead meat! Understand!"

Grimm just laughed, and tied a towel around my mouth, gagging me. He bite me on the neck again, nipping down along my back. He began kissing my spine, licking each knob of bone. He reached my legs and began biting again. I kicked out hard, but he grabbed my feet and held them down.

"Should've tied your legs too," he said. "But I think I can deal with it. Time for the real fun to begin."

He straddled my hips, barely noticing my struggles to throw him off. I felt him position himself, and I began to panic.

"Relax Ichigo. We've only just started," Grimmjow laughed. "Don't want to ruin the moment now, do we?"

He plunged inside me, and I screamed in pain. He thrusted in and out of me harshly, again and again. I screamed, thrashing around. But he just held me down, and kept going. It was the worst feeling in the world. Sex with Byakuya had gotten rough sometimes, but it was never like this.

An hour later, Grimmjow finally climaxed inside me and pulled out. He laid beside me, panting and gasping. He leered at me, grinning at the tears running down my cheeks and the blood dripping down my legs.

"That was fun. I had a great time," he said. "I can only imagine how much better it would be if you were giving back."

"Keep dreaming jerk," I snarled. "Cause it's never gonna happen. You've had your fun, now let me go."

"Alright, alright. I guess I've kept you busy long enough," he said, getting up and going to his dresser. He began rummaging through the drawers and pulled out a key.

"Kept me busy? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he unlocked the cuffs. I sat up, glaring daggers at him as I rubbed my wrists. Once the soreness went away, I was gonna beat the shit out of him.

"I mean your boss Kuchiki paid me 50 bucks to bring you here and do ya. Don't ask me why," Grimm told me. "Said something about you needing to be taught a lesson."

"What? Byakuya paid you to rape me?" I yelled. "No way. I don't believe you."

"It's the truth," Grimmjow said as he got dressed. "He seemed pretty mad when he asked me to do it. He got a grudge against you Ichigo?"

I glared at him, not wanting to believe it. But deep down, I knew he wasn't lying. When Byakuya got angry with someone, he went out of his way to make them miserable. And he was more than angry about getting dumped.

"Just give me my clothes and get out of my sight," I grumbled. "I'm outta here."

Grimm shrugged again, then opened a dresser drawer and pulled out my clothes. I dressed quickly, wanting nothing more than to leave. But before I did, I punched Grimmjow right on the chin. Sent him sprawling to the floor.

I left and headed home. I was gonna give Byakuya a piece of my mind. I had taken a lot of crap over the years I lived with him. But him hiring Grimm to rape me was not something I was gonna let pass. I finally reached the house and went inside, intent on finding Byakuya and cuss him out. But I heard something and paused. Someone was sobbing loudly, and whoever it was sounded familiar.

Hana! It was Hana crying! And it was coming from Byakuya's room. Why? Why would Hana be here? And why would he be crying? Unless… Oh no. He wouldn't!

I raced upstairs. But the door to Byakuya's bedroom was locked. I could hear Hanataro's sobs coming from the other side. I yanked on the door, rattling the knob.

"Let me in!" I shouted. "Let me in! Byakuya! You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing! Open up! Hana! Hana, are you ok?"

I shoved hard against the door and it gave. I stared at the scene now revealed in front of me in shock and rage. Hanataro was tied facedown on the bed. He was naked and Byakuya, who was also naked, was sitting on top of him. He was ramming himself into Hana, ignoring the shaking sobs.

"Get off of him! Get off!" I yelled. "Leave him alone!"

I went forward and grabbed Byakuya's arm, pulling him off Hana. If looks could kill, he'd be dead 20 times over from the glare I gave him as I untied holding Hanataro down. I cradled Hana in my arms, trying to calm him down. Byakuya was dead meat for this.

"Ichigo. You're home sooner than expected," Byakuya said, his voice unnaturally calm. There was even less emotion in his than usual. "I guess Grimmjow didn't take the time to enjoy himself. He must have been impatient. Too bad. I was hoping to prolong the fun."

"Fun! You call this fun?" I said, trembling with rage. "Grimmjow RAPED me. Because you paid him to! And I just caught you raping Hana! How could you?"

"I told you Ichigo. You belong to me. I had to teach you a lesson."

I growled and jumped up. I lunged forward, fist aiming for Byakuya's face. But he calmly stepped sideways, grabbed my arm, and twisted. I stumbled and as I fell, Byakuya's own fist came up and slammed into the side of my face. I went flying back, nearly landing on top of Hanataro, who was curled up in a ball.

Byakuya walked over and pinned me to the bed. His eyes were blanker than I'd ever seen them. It scared me to the core. He was nuts. Completely insane. Who knew what he'd do now?

"You're mine. Always mine. Do you understand me?" he murmured in my ear. "I'll let you say goodbye. Because you are never to see this boy again. No one can touch you but me."

He left then, leaving me pale and fearing for my life. I looked over at Hana, sobbing his heart out. I reached over and caressed his cheek. He didn't look up, so I took his chin and lifted it gently. I gasped when I saw Hana's face. It was covered in bruises, and his eyes were glazed over. I don't think he could even see me.

"Oh Hana," I whispered. "What has he done to you?"

I picked up Hana's clothes that were strewed around the floor and carefully dressed him. Gathering him up in my arms, I left the room and the house, taking him home. I sat him on his bed and hugged him. He didn't respond. It was the most pitiful sight I had ever seen.

I stayed there throughout the night, and the next day, and the next. I didn't go to school for 2 weeks. Except for quick trips to the bathroom, I was always by Hanataro's side. He didn't say a word the entire time. He barely moved. I had to spoon feed him so he wouldn't starve. It broke my heart to see him like this. The love of my life was nothing but I shell now. And I had no idea how to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you go Hana. I brought you some soup," I said as I sat down on the side of the bed. "It's good for you. Make sure to eat it all up."

Hanataro didn't reply. He didn't respond at all. He just sat there on the bed, staring blankly into space. It had been 2 months since Byakuya had raped Hana, and he had yet to recover. He never spoke, never moved, never did anything.

The day after it had happened, I called Renji and Renji had called the cops. Byakuya had been arrested, and sentenced to jail for 50 years on charges of rape, sexual harassment, sexual assault, conspiracy to commit rape, and child molesting. I didn't want to attend the trial, because it meant leaving Hana alone. But it had been worth it to see the look on that bastard's face when the jury announced their verdict. Priceless.

"Here. Open your mouth so you can eat the soup," I said. "Cone on now."

Hana barely moved, but his mouth opened slightly. I slipped in the spoon and he swallowed. That was the most movement he ever made nowadays. I got another spoonful of soup and fed it to him, repeating the process until the bowl was empty. I put it on the bedside table and resettled next to Hana. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Hana," I whispered. "Seeing you like this hurts so much. I love you more than anything. I just wish I knew how to make you feel better."

Hanataro only blinked. It was as if I hadn't said a word. He was empty now, nothing but a shell. It was heartbreaking to watch him. But what could I do? Nothing I said or did made any difference, got no response. The person I loved more than my own life needed help, and I couldn't do a thing.

Damn Byakuya. 50 years in prison wasn't nearly long enough.

"Ichi… go?"

I froze, completely shocked. Did Hana just speak?! I looked at him, unable to believe my ears. He was looking right back at me. His eyes were full of tears, but they had lost that glassy look they had had or the past 2 months. My heart began to pound.

"Ichigo. It hurts, Ichigo," he said, his voice hoarse. "Make it stop hurting. Please make it stop. Please Ichigo."

"Hana. Oh Hanataro," I breathed. "You're speaking again. You're finally getting better. Oh Hana, I missed you so much."

"Please help, Ichigo."

"Of course."

The days past, and with each one, Hanataro got a little bit better. He spoke more often and began to smile again. A month later, he was finally back to normal. We both went back to school, and I got a job in a restaurant, having quit the strip club long ago. I also moved into Renji's place, since Hana's parents would let me stay anymore now that he was better.

"Hey Ichigo?" Hana said one day, during an intense make-out session. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything," I said. "What is it?"

Hana blushed heavily, looking at everything but me. He grinned sheepishly as he put his arms around my neck.

"I was wondering if… if we could… you know."

"Are you sure? Do you really want to? We don't have to do it if you're not up for it."

"I'm sure. I want this. I really do," Hanataro said firmly.

I smiled and leaned forward as he leaned up. I sighed as our lips met, my tongue sliding into his mouth. We both moaned as our tongues moved against each other. I bit lightly at his bottom lip, before kissing along his jaw and neck. He tugged at my shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it away. He then took off his own shirt before clamping his mouth over mine again. I laid Hana out on the bed, kissing him madly.

I felt him tug on my belt and I grinned. I quickly unbuckled it and took off my pants, leaving my boxers. Hana's eyes locked onto the bulge between my legs and blushed again, licking his lips. He put his hand down my boxers and took hold of my erection. He squeezed slightly and I shivered in pleasure. His hand there felt so good.

"Oh Hana," I moaned. "This feels wonderful."

He grinned at me and yanked my boxers off. He then took off his own pants and boxers, laying back for me to enjoy the view. And enjoy it I did. Hanataro was beautiful. I drank in the sight of the creamy skin, from his lovely brown eyes, his lightly toned chest and stomach, down to his taut erection.

I could feel myself blushing as I gazed at him. I slid 3 of my fingers into his mouth. He sucked hard, knowing what was coming and wanting it as much as I did. I palmed his erection and rubbed it gently. Hana moaned in delight, his face flushed with excitement.

I took my fingers out of his mouth and trailed them down his torso. He shivered as I followed my fingers with my lips and tongue. I reached his entrance and, as slowly as I could, slid one of my fingers inside. Hana gasped and his body jerked. I paused and glanced up worriedly.

"It's ok. I'm fine," he assured me. "I was just startled, that's all. Go ahead. Really, I'm fine."

I didn't believe that he was fine for one minute. But I didn't want to argue the point and end up upsetting him. I carefully moved my finger in and out, then adding the other 2. After a while, I pulled out my fingers and positioned myself.

"Are you positive you want this?" I asked him one last time. "Are you totally sure? We don't have to do this you know."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine," Hana said, looking annoyed. "Just do it already."

I sighed in defeat. Hanataro had always been shy and timid, but he could be surprisingly stubborn when he put his mind to it. I took a deep breath, and slowly sheathed myself in him. I thrusted carefully, so as not to hurt him. But he froze completely and I could clearly see fear in his eyes. I groaned and pulled out. Hana began to cry.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," he said between sobs. "I tried to be brave for you. But… I just…"

"It's alright Hana. I understand," I said soothingly. I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back until his tears slowed. "Listen Hana. I have an idea. Why don't you be on top?"

"Me? On top? Do you really mean it?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course. I don't mind. I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Hanataro's face lit up and he kissed me, long and deep. I turned and laid on my back, pulling Hana so he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving his hips into place. He hesitated, then pushed his cock into me. I moaned, arching my back and tightening my hold. He pulled out slightly then pushed back in.

Hana soon grew more confident as he thrusted. He reached down and stroked me in time with his hips. I moaned out his name over and over. I couldn't see straight, couldn't think. My head was reeling from desire. Hanataro was smaller than I was used to, but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered. Nothing except the warm body pressing against mine. The fingers that tangled themselves in bright orange locks. The hot mouth that kissed me all over. And the cock inside me, thrusting in and out, hitting my prostate each time. Every caress sent bolts of pleasure shooting up and down my spine.

"Hana. Oh my god, Hana," I moaned. "This is heaven. Hana!"

"Ichigo. This feels so good," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "I- I think I'm… Ichigo!!"

Hanataro climaxed, spilling himself into me. The short fingernails digging into my skin, the warm breath on my neck, and the heat spreading inside me sent me over the edge. I came harder that I ever had before, shouting Hana's name as my seed squirted over his chest. He collapsed on top of me and we laid there for a while, breathless and enjoying the sex-induced high. All too soon Hana pulled out and snuggled next to me.

"That was amazing Ichigo," he said dreamily. "I didn't know it was possible to feel that good."

"Neither did I. I've never experienced anything like that before."

We cuddled close together. Both of us exhausted, and both of us feeling better than we had ever felt before.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah Hana?"

"I love. So much," he whispered.

"I love you too Hana. More than anything else in the world," I murmured, as we slowly drifted of to sleep.

The end.


End file.
